


I że cię nie opuszczę

by theKasiaLin



Series: Taki romans się nie zdarza... [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, No Ninjas, SasuNaru jest jedynie w tle, Seks Oralny, Trans Character, dużo wspomnianych postaci, panseksualny Kakashi, seks waginalny, seks z osobą transseksualną, trans!Iruka, transseksualny Iruka, świat bez ninja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Ostatnie kilka tygodni, ba miesięcy, było czystym szaleństwem. Kto by pomyślał, że szykowanie kameralnego ślubu i przyjęcia będzie wymagało tyle zachodu… na pewno nie Kakashi. A jednak… lista rzeczy do zrobienia zdawała się nie mieć końca, a czasu było coraz mniej.





	I że cię nie opuszczę

**Author's Note:**

> W tej części został opisany seks z osobą transpłciową, która nie przeszła pełnej operacji zmiany płci. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to po prostu nie czytaj ;)
> 
> Nie jestem osobą transseksualną, więc jeżeli coś brzmi nie tak/obraźliwie/... to chętnie o tym usłyszę i poprawię. Nie chcę w żadnym wypadku nikogo urazić ;3
> 
> Postacie itd. nie należą do mnie...
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) za przejrzenie całości :3

Ostatnie kilka tygodni, ba, miesięcy, było czystym szaleństwem. Kto by pomyślał, że szykowanie kameralnego ślubu i przyjęcia będzie wymagało tyle zachodu… na pewno nie Kakashi. A jednak… lista rzeczy do zrobienia zdawała się nie mieć końca, a czasu było coraz mniej. Na szczęście, za cały ten wysiłek czekała go nagroda: reszta życia spędzona z Iruką jako jego mężem. Już nie mógł się doczekać. Na razie jednak musiał się skupić na czymś innym, bo Iruka wysłał go z kolejną misją.

\---

Całe to szaleństwo zaczęło się prawie rok temu, kiedy ustalili datę ślubu. Największym problemem była rezerwacja miejsca… a może raczej jego wybór. Kakashi był za urządzeniem uroczystości i przyjęcia w Shushuyi (żadne z nich nie chciało wesela w domu, za dużo bałaganu). Iruka jednak nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem.

Siedzieli na kanapie pochyleni nad ulotkami różnych restauracji, hoteli i pensjonatów w Konosze.

Kakashi westchnął i odgarnął włosy z czoła.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie możemy urządzić ślubu w Shushuyi... - powiedział powoli. Iruka spojrzał na niego poirytowany.

\- Bo nie zamierzam brać ślubu w barze! Shushuya jest fajnym miejscem na spotkanie z twoimi kumplami przy sake, ale nie na ślub! - zaperzył się. Kakashi uśmiechnął się przebiegle, czym wywołał westchnięcie u Iruki i poirytowane klepnięcie w ramię. - Mógłbyś mi pomóc zdecydować, a nie nabijać się ze mnie!

\- A może Ichiraku Ramen? - wtrącił się Naruto, siadając na fotelu. Iruka momentalnie zgromił go spojrzeniem. Kakashi przezornie wziął do ręki ulotkę i zaczął udawać, że ją studiuje. Iruka westchnął cierpiętniczo. 

\- Naruto, Ichiraku to nie jest dobre miejsce na ślub. Jest zbyt mało… uroczyste i w ogóle trochę ciasne… Poza tym chodzimy tam dość często, więc nie będzie wyjątkowe…

Naruto zrobił niezadowoloną minę i wstał z fotela, widząc, że Iruka szykuje się do kontynuowania swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Wychodzę, wrócę wieczorem! - powiedział, wybiegając z pokoju.

\- Pozdrów Sasuke-kuna - zawołał za nim Kakashi. Usłyszał jęknięcie Naruto i wyobraził sobie ten zdradzony wyraz twarzy, który z pewnością się pojawił. Zachichotał, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę Iruki. Jego narzeczony spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem wymieszanym ze zdenerwowaniem. Kakashi wyciągnął w jego stronę ulotkę Konoha Onsen.

\- Może tu? - zapytał.

\---

Ustalenie listy gości okazało się jednym z większych wyzwań. Nie dlatego, że nie wiedzieli, kogo odrzucić, ale dlatego, że nie wiedzieli, kogo w ogóle mogą zaprosić. Żadne z nich nie miało już krewnych. Rodzinę zastępowali im przyjaciele, jednak nie mieli pewności, czy ze wszystkimi są na tyle blisko, żeby móc dać im zaproszenia.

Iruka westchnął, kończąc pisać ostatnie nazwisko na liście. Odłożył długopis i oparł się o tył kanapy.

\- Niecałe trzydzieści osób - powiedział, zamykając oczy. Kakashi wziął listę do ręki i zaczął czytać nazwiska. Oczywiście był tam Naruto z Sasuke i Sakurą do towarzystwa, Gai, Asuma z rodziną, Izumo i Kotetsu, Genma, Tsunade, Jiraiya i kilkoro innych bliskich znajomych. 

\- Najważniejsze osoby na pewno będą: ty, ja i Naruto - powiedział w końcu. Iruka odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął delikatnie.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki sentymentalny? - zapytał.

\- Od kiedy jestem z tobą, sensei - wymruczał w odpowiedzi Kakashi i pochylił się, żeby pocałować narzeczonego. Iruka jednak skrzywił się i zwiał z kanapy.

\- Jak próbujesz się do mnie dobrać, to nie wspominaj o mojej pracy - powiedział, wychodząc z pokoju. Kakashi widział jednak, że Iruka nie jest całkiem poważny, bo idąc wprawiał swoje biodra w delikatny, uwodzicielski ruch. Szybko wstał i dogonił Irukę. Złapał go, przerzucił  przez ramię i zabrał po schodach na górę, przy akompaniamencie jego śmiechu. Miał nadzieję, że Naruto nie wróci dzisiaj za wcześnie.

\---

Wiele ze spraw, jakie musieli załatwić w związku z weselem, było zwyczajnie nudnych. No bo ile można wybierać fotografa (Kakashi też by mógł takie zdjęcia zrobić), zespół (żaden nie był tak naprawdę dobry), limuzynę (wszystkie jednakowo drogie) i zaproszenia (on sam nie widział różnicy między kolorem kości słoniowej a szampana). 

Za każdym razem, gdy siedzieli w jakimś biurze, butiku, czy salonie, Kakashi miał ochotę uciec z Iruką i pobrać się na końcu świata, tylko we dwoje. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego zrobić, bo tradycyjny (na tyle, na ile się dało) ślub z gośćmi był dla Iruki ważny.

A jednym z istotnych elementów tradycyjnego ślubu były odpowiednie stroje. Iruka uparł się na dwa zestawy: tradycyjne kimona na ceremonię i garnitury na przyjęcie. W praktyce oznaczało to dwa razy tyle godzin spędzonych na chodzeniu po sklepach i przymierzaniu.

W pewnym momencie Kakashi stracił rachubę, ile garniturów zdążył już na siebie założyć. Teraz miał na sobie białe spodnie z ciemno-niebieską marynarką i czarną koszulą. Iruka był ubrany bardzo podobny zestaw, z tym że jego spodnie miały ten sam kolor co marynarka, a koszula była biała.

\- Te chyba wyglądają dobrze - stwierdził Iruka, oglądając się w lustrze, potem podniósł wzrok na Kakashiego i zarumienił się. - Na tobie zdecydowanie wygląda fenomenalnie.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w kierunku narzeczonego.

\- Ty też wyglądasz przepięknie - powiedział i nachylił się, żeby skraść mu pocałunek. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie i do przymierzalni weszła konsultantka. Zmieszała się odrobinę, widząc ich, ale szybko przybrała profesjonalny wyraz twarzy.

\- I co panowie sądzą o tym modelu? - zapytała.

\- Mi się podoba - odparł Iruka i spojrzał na Kakashiego. - Kakashi? - zapytał. Hatake jedynie skinął głową.

\- Doskonale. W takim razie możemy przejść do dodatków - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Kakashi jęknął w duchu, dodatki, oczywiście, nie mogło przecież pójść tak szybko. - Rozumiem, że panowie będą chcieli poszetki - kontynuowała kobieta. Kakashi zerknął na Irukę, który skinął głową. - Klasyczne muchy czy krawaty?

\- Krawaty, zdecydowanie krawaty - odparł Iruka.

\- Dobrze. Myślę, że do pańskich garniturów będzie pasował kolor stalowy lub grafitowy, zaraz coś przyniosę, proszę poczekać - powiedziała i wyszła z przymierzalni.

Kakashi westchnął z ulgą. Iruka spojrzał na niego i zaczął chichotać. Kakashi przekrzywił głowę.

\- Nic, nic. Pomyślałem tylko, że wyglądasz jak jakiś męczennik.

\- Hmmm…. to może powinieneś mi jakoś wynagrodzić te męczarnie…

\- Może powinienem - odparł Iruka i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Kakashi schylił się od pocałunku, ale przerwało mu ponowne pojawienie się konsultantki. Jęknął cicho, zadośćuczynienie będzie musiało poczekać, aż wrócą do domu.

\---

Siedzieli wtuleni w siebie na kanapie oglądając film, gdy Iruka niespodziewanie się wyprostował i obrócił. W jego oczach widoczny był niepokój.

\- Kakashi… musimy mieć świadków - powiedział z przerażeniem w głosie. Kakashi zamrugał zaskoczony. No tak, świadkowie… Tylko dlaczego ta myśl wprawiała Irukę w taką panikę. Do ślubu mieli jeszcze prawie pół roku.

\- Maaa… to nie powinien być duży problem. Poproszę Gaia, na pewno się zgodzi, a ty poprosisz… - Kakashi zawahał się. Iruka miał kilku przyjaciół, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się być mu bliższym niż pozostali.

\- No właśnie? Kogo ja mam poprosić? Gdyby Hiruzen-sama jeszcze żył, pewnie poprosiłbym jego. Ale nie mogę. Naruto też nie, bo za młody. Izumo i Kotetsu to… Izumo i Kotetsu. Poza tym nie mogę poprosić tylko jednego z nich! - jęknął Iruka. Kakashi przyciągnął go do siebie i objął ramieniem.

\- Jestem pewny, że jak to przemyślisz, to znajdziesz odpowiednie rozwiązanie, a teraz oglądaj film… - wymruczał i pocałował czubek jego głowy. Iruka obrócił się ponownie w stronę telewizora, jednocześnie wtulając się w Kakashiego.

Kilka następnych dni pokazało jednak, że problem świadka nadal pozostawał na głowie Iruki. Jego narzeczony chodził przygnębiony i co jakiś czas “odpływał”. 

Kakashi dwa dni po ich rozmowie poprosił Gaia o zostanie jego świadkiem. Gai przyjął to bardzo entuzjastycznie i Kakashi przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy na pewno dobrze zrobił. Gai potrafił być nieco zbyt… “młodzieńczy”. Miał jednak nadzieję, że przez wzgląd na Irukę Gai nie zrobi niczego szalonego (Kakashi dobrze wiedział, że jego narzeczony potrafił wpływać na jego przyjaciół onieśmielająco).

Iruce znalezienie świadka zajęło trochę więcej czasu. Kakashi zaczął się już zastanawiać, czy mógłby w tym mu jakoś pomóc.

Kakashi wrócił z pracy do domu zaopatrzony w bombonierkę, żeby poprawić Iruce nastrój. Kiedy jednak znalazł swojego narzeczonego w kuchni, Iruka wydawał się być w całkiem dobrym humorze. Nucił nawet pod nosem krojąc dobro zieloną cebulę. Kakashi podszedł do niego, objął go od tyłu i pocałował w policzek.

\- Hmmm… coś dobrego się stało? - zapytał. Iruka skinął głową i obrócił się tak, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Mhm. Poprosiłem Teuchiego-sana na świadka.

\- Teuchiego-sana? - zdziwił się Kakashi, a Iruka ponownie przytaknął. Kakashi nie spodziewał się takiego wyboru. Z drugiej strony jednak, właściciel Ichiraku znał Irukę od kiedy ten był nastolatkiem i wielokrotnie mu pomagał, więc w sumie miało to sens. - Rozumiem, że Teuchi-san się zgodził. 

\- Tak, nawet trochę się popłakał, chociaż twierdził, że to cebula - zachichotał Iruka. Kakashi uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i pocałował go w czoło.

\- To dobrze - powiedział i puścił narzeczonego. - Ja idę umyć ręce i zaraz wrócę pomóc ci z obiadem. Nie zrób sobie krzywdy tym nożem - rzucił wychodząc z kuchni. Niemal poczuł na swoich plecach oburzone spojrzenie Iruki.

\---

Pierwszym, co rzuciło się Kakashiemu w oczy po powrocie do domu, były walające się po podłodze piórka i kawałki materiału.  _ Maaa… Iruka nie będzie zadowolony, _ pomyślał i ruszył śladem zniszczeń. Trop prowadził do salonu, gdzie zastał Naruto siedzącego po turecku na podłodze i parzącego bykiem na Pakkuna.

Mops jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, bo drzemał w najlepsze, pochrapując. Pakkun leżał na grzbiecie i najwyraźniej było mu tak wygodnie. Co w sumie nie było dziwne, bo po pierwsze był psem, a po drugie była pod nim poduszka, która zdawała się być przyczepiona do jego tułowia.

\- Naruto? - zapytał Kakashi, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę nastolatka. Blondyn odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego. - Zechcesz wyjaśnić ten bałagan?

\- Ummm.. no bo pomyślałem, że fajnie by było jakby Pakkun niósł wasze obrączki no i ten…

\- Ach… Rozumiem, że nie poszło zgodnie z planem - powiedział Kakashi ironicznym tonem, a twarz Naruto przybrała barwę dojrzałego pomidora. - Maa… już się tak nie przejmuj, no. Tylko posprzątaj ten bałagan, zanim Iruka wróci do domu - dodał Kakashi. Ramiona nastolatka opadły, ale chłopak podniósł się z podłogi. Zanim jednak zdążył nawet wyjść z salonu, usłyszeli otwierające się drzwi mieszkania. Na reakcję Iruki nie musieli czekać długo, bo nie minęło pół minuty, zanim w domu rozległ się krzyk.

\- NARUTO!!!

Blondyn przełknął, a na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

\- Ups...

\---

Mimo że lista gości była krótka, to stwarzała również swoje problemy. O ile dostarczenie zaproszeń nie było kłopotem, o tyle ustalenie, kto z kim będzie siedział i gdzie, nastręczało większych trudności. 

Przy głównym stole było miejsce zaledwie dla czterech osób, co oznaczało, że usiądą tam Iruka z Kakashim oraz ich świadkowie. Przy najbliższym stoliku posadzili więc Naruto, a co za tym szło - również Sasuke. Gdyby Kakashi dostawał pieniądze za każdym razem, kiedy przyłapał tą dwójkę na całowaniu się, z pewnością uzbierałby już na połowę wesela… 

Naturalnie, żeby uniknąć niezręczności, pozostałe miejsca przy stoliku z Naruto i Sasuke przypadły ludziom w podobnym wieku, a więc Sakurze, córce Teuchiego - Ayame, oraz Konohamaru Sarutobiemu.

Nie mniej jednak pozostawał problem reszty gości. Zdecydowali, że przy stoliku numer 3 miejsca zajmą rodzice Konohamaru, ale nie byli pewni, kto mógłby tam z nimi usiąść.

\- Asuma z bratem nie mogą siedzieć przy jednym stole, bo się zabiją - westchnął Iruka, a Kakashi ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.

\- Hmm… to może Ebisu. Jest przecież korepetytorem Konohamaru, więc pewnie znają się dość dobrze…

\- Świetny pomysł - odparł Iruka. - W takim razie damy tam jeszcze Shizune.

\- Shizune? - zdziwił się Kakashi.

\- Mhm. Ebisu jest w niej zakochany, więc może coś by z tego wyszło.

\- Och, bawimy się w swatki? - zapytał Kakashi z przebiegłym błyskiem w oku. Iruka wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlaczego by nie. Mamy tylu znajomych, którzy są sami, przyda im się trochę romansu.

\- Mmmm, okej. Dobra, to Genmę trzeba posadzić z Raidou - stwierdził Kakashi. Iruka podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.

\- Serio?

\- Mhm… Aż dziwne, że sam jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, jak bardzo na siebie lecą…

\- Bo byłem zajęty tobą - odparł zarumieniony Iruka. Kakashi zachichotał i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Dobra, to stolik trzeci mamy Genmę z Raidou, więc powinniśmy dać jeszczę Hayate i Yugao - zasugerował, a Iruka skinął głową i zapisał.

\- I dodajmy tam jeszcze Aobę. Hmm… kolejny stolik... Kotetsu z Izumo i Anko z Ibikim? - wyliczał powoli, a Kakashi pokiwał głową. - Dobra, to to mamy. Przy następnym posadził bym Asumę z Kurenai i małą i może twoich znajomych, Obito i Rin. Myślisz, że się dogadają? - zapytał Iruka. Kakashi znał Obito i Rin od dziecka, kiedyś byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale przez lata częściowo stracił z nimi kontakt. Po wspólnej misji Obito wrócił bez jednego oka i nie mógł dłużej czynnie służyć. Rin odeszła z wojska razem z nim i oboje zaczęli działać humanitarnie, co oznaczało, że często nie było z nimi żadnego kontaktu, gdy wyjeżdżali w teren. Kakashi cieszył się jednak, że przyjadą na jego wesele.

\- Hmm… myślę, że z dogadaniem się nie będzie problemu, możemy posadzić ich razem... A co robimy z Jiraiyą?

\- Jak to co? Posadzimy go obok Tsunade.

\- Nie zabiją się?

\- Może trochę, ale ona jako jedyna utrzyma go w ryzach - odparł poważnie Iruka i Kakashi nie mógł nie zgodzić się z jego logiką. - Dobra, to przy tym stoliku można posadzić też reprezentację szkoły… - zasugerował Iruka i Kakashi skinął głową. Iruka zapisał to na kartce i odetchnął. - Okej, dobra, to chyba wszyscy… - zawahał się i spojrzał jeszcze raz na listę. - O nie, zapomniałem o Yamato.

\- Hmm… Tenzo… chyba było jeszcze wolne miejsce obok Shizune… Tenzo na pewno się dogada ze wszystkimi przy tym stoliku… - zasugerował Kakashi. Iruka spojrzał na kartkę i po chwili skinął głową. Zanotował szybko i odwrócił się do Kakashiego z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił…

\- Nie miałbyś wesela na głowie - odparł Kakashi z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Iruka zamrugał, ale po chwili zachichotał.

\- W takim razie jeszcze bardziej się cieszę, że cię mam - odparł i pocałował Kakashiego.

\---

Ostatnie miesiące przed ślubem oznaczały coraz więcej spraw do załatwienia: wybór ciast i tortu weselnego (klasyczny, śmietankowy, 3 piętra, minimalistyczny), ustalenie szczegółów z fotografem i kamerzystą, podanie ostatecznej liczby gości, ostatnie przymiarki strojów oraz ich odbiór, zakup napojów i alkoholu, odbiór obrączek (wybrali proste, z szerszym paskiem z białego złota i obramowaniem z żółtego złota), zamówienie kwiatów, wydruk wizytówek i podziękowań za przybycie dla gości oraz ostatnie poprawki menu. Kakashi cieszył się, że przynajmniej sam nie musi organizować wieczoru kawalerskiego, bo tym zajmowali się ich przyjaciele.

Ostatecznie zadecydowano, że zrobią dwa wieczory: jeden dla Iruki a drugi dla Kakashiego. Za przygotowanie jego wieczoru odpowiedzialny był bardzo entuzjastyczny Gai i Kakashi powinien był przewidzieć, że to, co go czeka, będzie raczej mordercze. 

Tak więc o godzinie 16:30 został porwany z własnego domu przez Gaia, Genmę, Raidou, Aobę i Asumę, i przewieziony na pole paintballowe. Rozgrywka trwała dobre 2 godziny. Ich pole przypominało wojskowy tor treningowy, co znaczyło, że czasami musieli się czołgać po ziemi albo wdrapywać na całkowicie pionowe ściany. W związku z tym wszyscy (poza Gaiem) po skończonej potyczce byli wymęczeni i brudni od błota i farby. Nie dane im jednak było odpocząć, bo po prysznicu w ośrodku paintballowym i kolacji zjedzonej w znajdującym się nieopodal barze, Gai wyciągnął ich do Escape roomu gdzie spędzili kolejne półtorej godziny. To jednak nadal nie było wszystko, co Gai zaplanował...

Kiedy w końcu wrócił do domu, było już blisko północy, Iruka jednak nadal nie spał. Siedział w salonie z lampką wina wyraźnie zrelaksowany i oglądał telewizję w oczekiwaniu na niego. Kakashi stanął w progu i odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę narzeczonego.

\- Jak ci minął wieczór, kochanie? - zapytał, podchodząc, i pocałował Irukę w policzek, zanim usiadł na kanapie. Iruka odstawił kieliszek i wtulił się w niego.

\- Mmm, całkiem fajnie. Pogadaliśmy trochę z Izumo, Kotetsu i Anko, pograliśmy w jakieś śmieszne gry, wypiliśmy trochę wina i tyle. A ty? Czemu jesteś taki zmęczony… I czemu masz różową farbę na włosach?

Kakashi westchnął. Oczywiście, że nie udało mu się zmyć całej tej farby pod zimnym prysznicem w ośrodku…

\- Wiesz jak to jest z Gaiem: morderczy tor paintballowy, escape room, karaoke, i na koniec wizyta w barze…

\- Och - westchnął Iruka i spojrzał na niego. Kakashi spodziewał się odrobiny współczucia, a jednak w oczach Iruki znalazł jedynie psotne iskierki. Widząc to, uniósł brwi. Iruka uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - W takim razie należy ci się na koniec chwila prawdziwego relaksu. Pozwól, że się tym zajmę. 

Iruka zsunął się się z kanapy i uklęknął na wprost Kakashiego, rozsunął jego nogi i rozpiął rozporek. Następnie złapał za gumkę jego bokserek i pociągnął tak, że znalazła się teraz pod jego jądrami, odsłaniając tym samym na pół twardego penisa. Kakashi nie mógł nic zrobić, patrzył tylko jak zaczarowany na Irukę. 

Jego narzeczony wziął jego penisa w usta i zaczął ssać, doprowadzając go tym do pełnej erekcji. Następnie Iruka wypuścił jego penisa z ust, tylko po to, żeby zacząć go lizać. Przez cały ten czas bawił się również jądrami Kakashiego. W końcu wrócił jednak do ssania jego penisa. Poruszał głową w górę i w dół, za każdym razem biorąc go coraz głębiej do ust. 

Kakashi wplótł ręce w jego włosy, zamknął oczy i całkowicie poddał się odczuwanym sensacjom. Poczuł nagle, jak Iruka delikatnie ściska jego jądra i jego biodra poruszyły się mimowolnie w górę, tym samym niemal sprawiając, że Iruka się zadławił. Jego narzeczony nie zaprzestał jednak tego co robił, przeciwnie, zaczął ssać mocniej i Kakashi miał wrażenie, że zaraz dojdzie.

\- I...Iru.. Iruka… ja.. zaraz! - Kakashi pociągnął narzeczonego za włosy, próbując dać mu do zrozumienia, żeby się odsunął, ale Iruka nie posłuchał go. Zamruczał tylko i spojrzał w górę spod pół przymkniętych powiek, i to właśnie doprowadziło Kakashiego na sam szczyt.

\---

Ostatnie miesiące były czystym szaleństwem, a jednak nic nie równało się z tym, co działo się w tygodniu tuż przed ślubem. Iruka był bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle i wybuchał, gdy tylko coś szło nie po jego myśli. Zaprzątnął Kakashiego i Naruto do posprzątania całego domu, chociaż ani ceremonia, ani przyjęcie nie miały się tam odbyć. Sam Iruka potrafił siedzieć do późnych godzin nocnych, upewniając się, że wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik. 

Niedalej jak w środę Kakashi obudził się o drugiej w nocy w ich łóżku sam, a kiedy zszedł na dół, zastał Irukę w salonie, gdzie jego narzeczony zawijał prezenciki dla gości w celofan i przywiązywał paczuszki złotymi i srebrnymi wstążeczkami. Oczy Iruki były bardzo wąskie i miał problemy z utrzymaniem głowy prosto, co oznaczało, że był już bardzo zmęczony. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze iść spać, ale w końcu uległ Kakashiemu i dał się zaprowadzić do sypialni (sam Kakashi wrócił na dół i dokończył pakowanie, żeby choć trochę ulżyć narzeczonemu).

W końcu jednak nadszedł dzień tuż przed ślubem. Do południa udali się do Onsen, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko wygląda tak jak powinno i ułożyć wizytówki wraz z prezencikami na odpowiednich miejscach. Kiedy wrócili, Iruka przeprowadził ostateczną inspekcję mieszkania i zaczął przygotowywać ich stroje na jutro. Kakashi usiadł przy biurku i zaczął czytać jeszcze raz treść swojego toastu. Szeleszczenie za jego plecami narastało jednak i robiło się coraz bardziej nerwowe. Bez wątpienia Iruka nie mógł czegoś znaleźć.

\- Kakashi, gdzie są twoje buty? - usłyszał w końcu pytanie Iruki.

\- Buty? - zdziwił się i obejrzał w stronę narzeczonego.

\- Tak, buty. Buty do garnituru - odparł lekko zirytowany Iruka. Kakashi zaczerwienił się. - Kakashi nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś kupić swoich butów! Ślub jest jutro!

Kakashi spojrzał na Irukę, potem na zegarek. 18:27, powinien jeszcze zdążyć do centrum handlowego. 

\- Zaraz wracam - powiedział i w zamian otrzymał cierpiętnicze westchnięcie. Podszedł do Iruki i pocałował go w czoło, po czym wybiegł z domu.

Galeria handlowa na szczęście była jeszcze otwarta. Kakashi wszedł do trzech sklepów, zanim w końcu znalazł taki, w którym były białe buty wyjściowe (gdyby spojrzał na szyld, zobaczyłby, że to sklep z modą ślubną). Po znalezieniu odpowiedniego rozmiaru i wydaniu śmiesznie duzej sumy pieniędzy, Kakashi wrócił do domu z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. 

Iruka zmierzył go zirytowanym spojrzeniem, ale wziął od niego buty i poddał je inspekcji. Zaaprobował je skinieniem głowy i postawił przy wejściu do garderoby, bezpośrednio pod zapakowanym w pokrowiec garniturem Kakashiego. Następnie wyszedł z pokoju, bez wątpienia by sprawdzić, czy Naruto również ma wszystko przygotowane.

Kakashi westchnął i zszedł do kuchni przygotować im jakąś lekkostrawną kolację. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się tym udobruchać trochę Irukę i na szczęście mu się to udało. Po posiłku postanowił zrobić jeszcze coś miłego dla Iruki więc poszedł na górę i przygotował dla niego relaksującą kąpiel.

W końcu obaj znaleźli się w łóżku. Iruka leżał wtulony w niego i bezwiednie wodził palcem po jego piersi. Kakashi delikatnie głaskał go po rozpuszczonych włosach i co jakiś czas składał na jego głowie delikatne pocałunki. Iruka w końcu westchnął.

\- Powinniśmy się wyspać przed jutrem… - powiedział cicho.

\- Albo możemy porobić coś innego… - zasugerował równie cicho Kakashi, dotykając jedną dłonią jego policzka.

\- Och?

\- Mhm…. - zamruczał Kakashi, delikatnie odchylił głowę Iruki i pocałował go, zanim sam zanurkował pod pościel. Delikatnie obrócił Irukę na plecy i rozsunął jego nogi. Pocałował jego łechtaczkę i zaczął go delikatnie lizać. Iruka nigdy nie zdecydował się na przejście ostatniej operacji zmiany płci, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Iruka był mężczyzną, którego Kakashi kochał, niezależnie od jego genitaliów. A teraz planował sprawić, aby ostatnia noc ich kawalerskiego życia była niezapomniana.

Kakashi zaczął delikatnie penetrować językiem cipkę Iruki, nie zapominając jednocześnie o pieszczeniu jego łechtaczki palcami. Poczuł, jak Iruka ciągnie go za włosy i odchylił głowę. Iruka zrzucił z nich kołdrę i sam obrócił się, żeby sięgnąć do szuflady, skąd wyciągnął lubrykant i prezerwatywę, które następnie podał Kakashiemu.

Kakashi przyjął je z uśmiechem i szybko wylał odrobinę lubrykantu na swoją rękę. Rozprowadził go dokładnie na swoich palcach i upewnił się, że się trochę rozgrzał, zanim wsunął jeden palec w cipkę Iruki i zaczął go nim pieprzyć, szybko dodając jednak kolejne, by dobrze go przygotować.

W końcu Iruka złapał go za włosy i przyciągnął do pocałunku, tym sposobem dając mu znać, że jest już gotowy na coś więcej. Kakashi z mruknięciem odsunął się, założył na siebie prezerwatywę i pokrył penisa warstwą lubrykantu. Zamiast jednak wejść w Irukę, tak jak jego narzeczony się tego spodziewał, złapał go i obrócił ich tak, by to Umino znalazł się nad nim. 

Iruka szybko odnalazł się w sytuacji i ustawił się dokładnie na penisem Kakashiego, po czym zaczął się na niego opuszczać. Ułożył ręce na klatce piersiowej Kakashiego i zaczął powoli się unosić, zatoczył małe koło biodrami i opadł ponownie. Jego ruchy były spokojne i powolne, widać było, że zamierza przeciągnąć to jak najdłużej. Kakashi szybko dopasował się do jego rytmu i wychodził mu naprzeciw.

W końcu jednak ruchy Iruki stały się szybsze i płytsze, co zwiastowało, że jest już bardzo blisko orgazmu. Kakashi był za to bardzo wdzięczny, bo nie był pewny, ile jemu samemu uda się jeszcze pociągnąć. Zacisnął ręce na biodrach Iruki, który właśnie się uniósł, i pociągnął go gwałtownie w dół, wbijając się w niego mocno. Iruka odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu z okrzykiem i zadrżał. Zacisnął się wokół Kakashiego, tym samym doprowadzając go do spełnienia.

\---

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu Naruto próbował się z nimi drażnić, sugerując, że powinni zainwestować w wyłożenie swojego pokoju panelami dźwiękoszczelnymi, ale Kakashi nie był w stanie się tym przejmować. Iruka z kolei był na tyle zaprzątnięty ślubem, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na przytyk nastolatka.

Po śniadaniu spakowali się do SUVa Asumy, który zgodził się być ich kierowcą, i pojechali do Onsen, gdzie czekały już na nich przygotowane pokoje. Iruka zniknął w jednym z nich wraz  Teuchim i Naruto, zostawiając Kakashiego w towarzystwie Gaia (Asuma wrócił do domu).

Zakładanie tradycyjnego Kimono okazało się trudniejsze niż przewidywał, zwłaszcza że nie zakładał żadnego od lat. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła mu Rin, która od kilku dni nocowała już w Onsen razem z Obito.

Po kilku godzinach przygotowań Kakashi i Iruka znaleźli się w jednym pokoju, razem ze swoimi świadkami. Mimo że Kakashi widział już wcześniej Irukę w stroju ślubnym podczas przymiarek, to zamarł olśniony jego wyglądem. Iruka promieniał szczęściem i Kakashi czuł się wyjątkowy wiedząc, że to z jego powodu, oraz że ten mężczyzna stanie się teraz jego na zawsze.

Od momentu, kiedy pracownicy Onsen otworzyli przed nimi drzwi prowadzące prosto do miejsca ceremonii, wszystkie wydarzenia zlewały się Kakashiemu w całość. Odprawili odpowiednie rytuały, wyrecytowali parę formułek, a potem przebrali się w garnitury i przenieśli się na salę bankietową, gdzie bawili się razem z innymi jedząc, pijąc i tańcząc. Przez cały ten czas jednak, jedynym co na dłużej gościło w głowie Kakashiego była myśl, że on i Iruka są teraz małżeństwem. 

Po kilku wyczerpujących, ale cudownych godzinach w końcu znaleźli się w pokoju dla nowożeńców. Pokój miał osobną łazienkę i małe, prywatne gorące źródło, z którego z przyjemnością skorzystali. W końcu postanowili jednak przenieść się do środka. Iruka pierwszy poszedł do łazienki i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie rozłożył się na łóżku w zachęcającej pozie. Kakashi uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Mmm, daj mi chwilę, zaraz wracam - zamruczał i wszedł do łazienki. Po kilku minutach wyszedł z ręcznikiem zawiązanym wokół bioder. 

Spojrzał na łóżko i zobaczył smacznie śpiącego Irukę. Uśmiechnął się i przykrył męża kołdrą pod którą sam się zaraz wsunął. Pocałował Irukę w czoło i objął go ramieniem. Wkrótce sam zasnął.


End file.
